Strange Planks
Strange Planks are special items that are scattered across the Castle Hammerwatch campaign. They serve no purpose throughout the Acts, but when all of these planks are collected, there will be a different ending after defeating the Dragon. Spoilers Below With all of the planks, after the battle with the dragon the player obtains the "good" ending of the game, being able to escape the castle. Strange Plank Locations * There is a good short video that shows the below locations at https://youtu.be/WjNldfJx02Y. * Details below were taken from http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=171395205 which also shares many other great secrets in the Castle Hammerwatch campaign. Act 1 - Prison # Floor 1 - On the right side of the map, before crossing the two bridges to the north there is an invisible wall. # Floor 2 - On the left side of the giant bridge, go up, then left. There is a switch behind a breakable wall to the left of the plank. This will open the path to the plank from above. # Floor 3 - You need to activate two switches for this to open. The first one is in the bottom left corner of the map, where the bats were. That switch opens another passage, south of the spike traps near the top of the map. Finally the last passage south of the boss door opens. Act 2 - Armory # Floor 5 - On the right side of the map, where you can see the plank floating through the wall. There is a breakable wall that you can go through. Pressing the button will teleport the plank to the center of the fire launchers to the right of the switch. # Floor 6 - As you go to the north, you eventually have to turn east to get into a room with 5 switches located between spike traps. After their activation, 2 passages (and enemies) will appear closely by. In each passage is another switch. Go over the magical bridge to the left down to floor 5. Press the button near the pyramid to teleport it to the top. Return to floor 6 and cross over to the pyramid to claim the plank. # Floor 4 - From the pyramid area in the previous step, go to the south and take another staircase down to floor 4. Act 3 - Archives # Floor 7 - At the center of the map you have to activate a switch. The plank is near the Shop in the west. # Floor 8 - In the southern area, left of the spike traps lead you to the plank and some other treasure. # Floor 9 - After the bonus level, you spawn near the stairs down to floor 8. Once there, just go south. Act 4 - Chambers # Floor 10 - The plank is to the right of the flame turret (which can be disabled by a switch near by at the right walkway). You can reach it by entering the portal in the south. # Floor 11 - In the center of the bonus level. # Floor 12 - On the top left corner of the map, where all the orb shooting enemies are (you can go west and trigger the spike trap there. It will kill all turrets). Category:Items Category:Secrets